Rainy days
by Justme210
Summary: A story about Orihime's past and present.


It was a rainy day and it was able to sadden anybody, even Orihime. Orihime was on her couch and she was trying to spend her time flipping through the pages of her favorite book. With every page she was reading Orihime was more anxious. She could feel Ichigo's spiritual energy fluctuating and it was never a good sign. She fold her book and she has placed it on the table, then she took her phone. Apparently she hadn't received any call or message. Maybe she was just imaginating it. Rainy days used to confuse her. She went to the kitchen and she pulled out the oven muffins with chocolate. Pherhaps the rainy days make her sad, but that doesn't mean that she must to stay sad all the day. She took a bite of a muffin and her condition began to improve it already. After that she had taken a plate with more pieces of muffins and a glass of milk and she prepared herself to watch a movie. By mistake she was about to fall, but she managed to mentain her balance leaning her body on her library. Altghought a few books scattered on the floor it didn't bother her. After she had put her food on the table she bagan to raise her books. She smiled when she realized that with the books was her favorite album. Thought it was her favorite it was quite dusty and inside of it, it was her past, the past that she is still trying to forget. She always tried to hide herself from her past in the present, clinging to the hope of the future. But she wanted to open it to revisit her past. Since the first page melancholy feeling began to dominate her. It was an old picture since she was just a baby. It was the first and the only picture together with all her family. Sora was holding her, smiling and their father touched Sora's head, while their mother was smiling, enjoying their closeness. The edges of the imagine were burned, because the house where she was born burned. When she was only 3 years old a big fire swept the house and luckily she and Sora were walking with their aunt. But their parents were not so lucky. They were still sleaping when the flames swept the house, and their bed had become their grave. And some tears flowed on her face so she turned the page. On the next page it was a picture of her aunt, which they were in that day and who took care of them since then. The following pages were with happy memories with her and her brother. Their aunt had a passion for shooting so she liked to capture every happy moment in photoes to be able later to remember. They were very happy with her, she was like another mother for them. But that happiness has ended fast. Their aunt was diagnosed with cancer and although she did everything what as in her power to heal herself, she had to leave them. Their city became a bad place for them. Orihime's friends were leaving here behind, saying to her that she's a monster. That she's killing everyone who love her, that she and her brother must to leave, because they're good for nothing. She tried to don't listen to them, but soon they become worse and they started to hit her. Orihime tried to hide all her wounds and sad feelings from her brother. She didn't want to be a burden for him, she wanted him to be happy, but it seems that even his place wasn't there. He couldn't find a decent job and they were running out of money, but he tried to do everything what he could to help to leave a good life beside her friends. Sora was so busy that he realized too late, that Orihime wasn't fine. She didn't went outside to play with the kids anymore, all what she was doing was to stay in house and to read all the day. Sora followed her one day at the school to see what's happening and he became angry when he saw that Orihime's friends were hitting her. After that day he didn't allowed her to go to that school, and a week later they moved in another town, in Karakura. Sora had known that this city was a new begining for both of them, but it will be the best way for them to forget their past. Sora hide from Orihime all the tracers of her past in hope to give to her a better live and to let her to enjoy her childhood. But despite his attemps the wounds remained in her soul, but over time she learned to accept them. Years passed and Orihime and her brother had managed to create a happy life. Sora was a teacher at her school, and she was a model student, and Sora was proud of her. They spent the most of their time together, they went to school together and they often returned together, when Sora wasn't supposed to remain after hours. But Orihime had her problems with some of her colleagues, who were jealous on her because she learnt well and the boys seemed to like her. She tried to hide her problems to not cause problems for her brother. But that only caused more problems. One of her classmates convinced her big brother to cut Sora's car's brakes to just make an innocent prank. But that caused his death. Orihime tried until the last moment to save him, but the accident made him to lose too much blood and she couldn't done noting. She was looking at the last Sora's photo. He seemed to be so happy. Her word was destroyed along with his death. His photo was the last picture from the album, the remaining pages were blank. Orihime never had the strength to continue the album. She closed the album and a sad smile imprinted on her face. It was her favorite album because it was almost the only memory that she had from Sora about him and about their past. Orihime closed her eyes for a moment and she tried to imagine her brother, her aunt and her parents. She missed them. She wanted to spend more moments with them, they left her too early. Orihime sighted and she was caressing the red album cover while her gaze and thoughts were flying out the window. She remembered why she hate the rain. She hated it because every time she lost someone she loved it was a rainy day. Because of it she avoids most of the time to go out and she tries to occupy her time with small rubbles. But every time she was sad that she was alone. In the moments like these her apartement seemes to be terribly big. But nothing will be solved if she will continue to complain. She raised herself again and she placed the album on its place. She wanted to go in the kitchen but she stopped hearing footsteps in the front door of her apartement. It seemed strange, she didn't expected anyone, plus it was raining so hard that probably nobody would dared to go outside. She heard whispers and more and more steps. She went to open the door to see what was happening. She couldn't believe when she saw that in front of her were some of her friends: Ishida, Sado, Rukia, Tatsuski even Ichigo. Their clothes were wet but everyone smiled warm, except of Ichigo who tried to hide his feeling behide his usual grin. Rukia hugged Orihime, who was still struggling to find the right words."What are you doing all of you here ?"

"Well Ichigo was worried feeling your spiritual energy so he thought it would be nice that all of us to visit you." Answered Rukia.

"Tsh... It wasn't like that. Don't lie, it was all your idea." Said Ichigo 's eyes were filled with tears, what worried Ichigo. ''Inoue, are you ok ?"

"Yes, I'm just happy. I would not know how to thank to all of you. You're amaizing."

"I think it would be a good start to invite us in, I'll freeze if I will stay here another minute." Said Tatsuski. Orihime gingled and made to everyone sign to come in. They come one after another, Ichigo beeing the last one. Orihime thanked him, although Ichigo was pretending that he didn't do anything. But Orihime knew that Rukia told the truth. Tatsuski called Orihime to come soon. Orihime blushed and after that she took Ichigo's hand in hears and she entered in her apartement by his side. She knew that this will be an unforgettable day because of him so she will not allow him to not enjoy it. 


End file.
